Trinity Blood: Emperor's Mask
by Flame800900
Summary: When peace seems to be certain betrayal strikes at the heart of the Vatican. Abel must find some way to get his comrades to safety while hiding from both the Vatican and those who he'd once trusted and believed to be his friends. War rages, the world falls once more into the ashes, and an emperor must come to terms with his dark past in order to help save the future.
1. Prologue: In the Wake of War

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story.  
**Warning: **This story takes place in an alternative universe. It's not meant to be canon in way, shape, or form.  
Thank you,  
Flame

* * *

Trinity Blood: Emperor's Mask  
Prologue: In the Wake of War

Abel stood beside Caterina. His eyes were locked on the airship fast approaching the Vatican. His long robes bellowed in the light breeze. Esther shifted on the other side of Caterina. The young girl was looking at the ship with excitement in her big, bright blue eyes.

Beside him, Caterina's steely gaze was locked on the airship as it came in for a landing. If Abel hadn't known any better he would've said she looked too closed off for this to be an exciting moment for her. But he could still the slight glint in her grey eyes and the small hint of a smile on her lips. After so many years, the first steps to peace were finally being taken.

"Hmm, that's quite an elegant vessel," William observed. He bit down on the stem of his pipe, smiling. As usual his brown hair was well combed and his cassock seemed without wrinkles or fault.

The shorter man beside William seemed to mirror the Professor in his priest robes at the very least. His shorter hair was messy and young features devoid of all emotion. His glass eyes were locked on the airship and he seemed unfazed by the chilly wind.

Abel chuckled. "Careful, Professor, you wouldn't want to hurt diplomatic relations."

"No, but I would love to one day see what makes that woman tick," William said, giving Abel a sidelong look. "I'll voice that as much as I like, Crusnik," William called Abel by his codename.

Before Abel could reply to this, two people disembarked from the ship. The first one was tall, nearly as tall as Abel was. Her ivory hair was short with a streak of red through her bangs. Asthe, Abel felt himself smile at the sight of the young woman.

The boy beside Asthe looked be a young teen even though he was in his twenties. The boy had blond hair and noble features. This was Ion Fortuna. Both of them had been nobles Esther and Abel had meet and become friends… though Abel was certain Ion didn't much like him. Not that this mattered. The young noble did, after all, have his eye on Esther.

"Your excellency," Esther greeted Ion with a bow her head.

"Esther!" the boy's face seemed to glow with his wide grin. He crossed the space between the two of them. He looked quite ready to hug Esther, but instead blushed and looked away from her as he said, "It's good to see you again, Sister Esther."

Asthe looked at Caterina instead of Esther or Abel. "Your Eminence, Lady Caterina Sforza, Duchess of Milan, I'm Asthorashe Asran, Duchess of Kiev and Odessa and one of the empresses chosen emissaries." Her voice was formal and she bowed as an equal to Caterina.

Caterina returned the formal bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Asthorashe. I've heard much about you from Father Nightroad and Sister Blanchett." Caterina turned to the others in their small group. "I thought it best for you to meet the agents I've in Rome before we started our negotiations."

Asthe looked at the three men. Abel smiled and waved at her, wincing inwardly at the fact he looked like an idiot doing so.

"Father Nightroad you already know," Caterina started. "The other two are Professor William Wordsworth."

William bowed to Asthe. "It's an honor to meet you, Duchess of Kiev and Odessa," he said in an extremely formal voice.

"And Father Tres."

Tres just looked at Asthe, his expression never once changing.

"The three of them will be providing security during your stay here."

Abel glanced at the moons before returning his attention to the two Methuselah.

Caterina offered to show them to their rooms, saying they must've been tired after such a long journey. Abel, William, and Tres stayed a little back from the other four as they started off. Abel dropped further behind and listened to the night. Only the sound of the light breeze could be heard.

xxx

Seth coughed. The smoke clogged air bit into lungs no longer used to breathing such impure air. Her green eyes burned. Dust flew through the air no more than a hundred yards from her. She couldn't make out the moons let alone the ground below the cliff she stood upon.

"Majesty, you need to head back towards Byzantium!" Baibars shouted over the noise of the cannons.

Seth gritted her teeth. The veil, which hid her face, was wiped by the wind caused by the unrelenting fire from the Vatican airships. Only two imperial airships had arrived since the attack had begun.

"Vatican," Seth tried not to growl the word. When her brother learned of this, what would he do? He'd told her he was only giving himself to the Vatican to force a peace and try to work towards Lilith's dream of peace between the Vatican and the empire. She could've cursed whatever Vatican scum was behind the slaughter of her children.

"Majesty?" Baibar's kept his steed steady beside Seth's.

"I'm not leaving until all my children and the terrans have been evacuated," Seth said, keeping her voice calm. In the distances she could just make out three more Vatican airships approaching the city. "How far are our other airships?" Seth demanded.

"Not close enough," Baibars replied in a tight voice.

The light of the moons broke through the smog. Seth looked up. "Stay here," she ordered the large man who looked so much like his ancestor. Seth hopped off her steed.

"Majesty?"

"Hold this." Seth passed Baibars her hate. The wind whipped strands of her black her over her eyes and face. "Nano-machine, crusnik 03, release of restrictions eighty percent, activate." Her short hair swirled up as she felt her fangs grow over her lips. Her nail elongated and eight insect wings grew from her back.

Before Baibars could protest or try to stop her, Seth leapt off the cliff. Her wings thrummed as she shot towards the airships. They wouldn't have her children! Her tuning forks snaked into her hands. Fangs bared, Seth charged straight for the Vatican airships. Stopping for them, she watched as one of the guns turned to dust.

Pain shot through her wing. Seth gasped as she fell towards the ground. The nano-machines began to repair the damaged wing, but not at a rate she was comfortable with. Twisting, Seth spread her other wings, slowing her pace just enough to come in for a safe landing.

The hum of engines filled the air. Seth glanced behind her to see more of the empire's ships arrive. It was time to retreat. Seth raced back the way she'd come, mounting the cliff in seconds.

"Baibars," Seth called as she neared the man, "we're retreating." Seth leapt onto her steed and took the hat from Baibars.

"Yes, Majesty," Baibars said with a bow of his head. He turned his steed.

Seth looked one last time at the burning. She could just see as one of her airships burned. Another was beside it, providing cover for the few which gather the civilians: terran and Methuselah alike.

"Oh, brother, what will you do now?" Seth whispered, eyes burning from more than just the smoke. Her dearest brother, he'd given up everything for the chance their might one day be peace. Now, what was left for him?

Seth couldn't figure what her brother would do when he learned all the two of them had worked for in the past eight centuries had just burned to ash. War was now upon them and there was nothing either Seth or Abel could do to stop it.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **I've actually been working on this story for sometime now. It's sort of my "I'm stuck on everything else let's work on this story" story. It's another "what if" story and actually one of my favorites at the moment. It will be updated only as I have buffer to work with on it.**) **


	2. Chapter 1: Peace Meeting

Trinity Blood: Emperor's Mask  
Chapter 1: Peace Meeting

A cool breeze pulled at Abel's robes. The scent of flowers was thick in the air and wrapped around him with each pull of the breeze. He kept his eyes closed, loathed to open them and be forced to look at the _Ark_. Here in the gardens the night was cool and pleasant. He hated to wreck it with thoughts on the past.

The sound of high heels against the hard earth alerted Abel to the presence of another. The scent of the person told him who it was. "Why'd you want to meet in the gardens, Caterina?" Abel asked without turning. He didn't need to turn or look at her to know they were completely alone out here. Not even Tres was close.

"I've a mission for you."

Abel opened his eyes and turned to Caterina. "And you need to assign it to me in the gardens?" Both of Abel's eyebrows rose.

"It involves my brother."

"Francesco?" This was only brother Abel could think Caterina was talking about. The pope, after all, was far too timid to be a problem. "Or did you have a guard mission for his Holiness?"

"No, not a guard mission. This has nothing to do with Alec." Caterina moved until she stood just before him. She took his gloved hand in hers. "Abel, this mission is treasonous. Before I assign it, you've a right to know and to disobey."

Abel smiled at the girl before kneeling down and bowing to her. "I serve you, Caterina. You were the last holder of my contract even if you burned it. I am loyal to you and you alone." Though, he would still do everything in his power to protect the people. "Now if you were asking me to slaughter people that was would a different story entirely."

Caterina didn't smile despite the fact Abel had kept his voice light and teasing. "I need you to make certain he's not going to attempt assassinating the Duchess of Kiev and the Count of Moldova."

Straightening, Abel frowned. "If he'd wanted to try something, he'd have done so when they first arrived." The two imperials had arrived the night before and were currently resting in their rooms before starting peace negotiations with Caterina and Pope Alessandro. "You believe he means to break the negotiations?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him. I know both the count and duchess trust you, but…"

"But with the way I act before others and since Esther is now a saint, it's better I don't come to the meeting as it is," Abel finished for her. "I understand, Caterina. Besides this is your treaty and your achievement."

"Abel," Caterina started to protest.

Abel held up his hand. "Don't down grade any of the achievements you've made. As far as I am concerned this is your achievement." Abel was about to say more when rustling cut him short. He turned his gaze on the leaves and replaced his glasses.

A few seconds later a tall woman with short ivory hair appeared from around the corner. She turned towards them and looked at the two of them with a slight frown creasing her young features. There was a streak of red down the center of her bangs and she wore clothes which spoke of wealth and showed she was a noble of the empire.

"Asthe," Abel greeted her with a grin. He looked at Caterina and started passed the young woman. He paused, whispering in a voice so low he knew Asthe wouldn't be able to hear, "I'll get the information, Caterina. If he does mean them harm, I'll warn Tres."

"Thank you, Abel." She looked at him, her monocle flashing in the light cast by the two moons.

He nodded before heading off, not even stopping as he waved over his shoulder at the two women. It didn't take Abel long to reach the wall he'd been looking for. This was the only pace he knew of that the inquisition didn't watch. Abel hoped Caterina's suspicions weren't true. He hoped peace would come and all of this was speculation.

xxx

Caterina watched Abel until he vanished from sight. Abel was right, of course, if her brother had wanted to try anything he'd have done so when the two imperials had arrived. However, she couldn't shake a feeling of dread that had held her for several days now. Francesco had been acting more as if he was the pope as of late and it unsettled her greatly.

"We're starting the meeting soon," Astharoshe Asran interrupted Caterina's train of thought.

Turning to the imperial noble, Caterina gave her a small smile. "Yes," she stated before walking over to the younger woman.

"Where's the buffoon – I mean, Father Nightroad off to?" Astharoshe asked.

Several years ago Caterina had sent her most trusted agent, Abel, to help a member of the empire in capturing a criminal who'd escaped to Vatican territory. Despite the fact the mission had read for Abel to only assist the Duchess of Kiev and Odessa, his real mission had been something else entirely. If Caterina had only wanted to help the duchess captured a criminal she'd have had sent an agent who would've focused on that and not show the duchess the kindness Abel had.

Instead Abel's mission had been to establish a link between the Vatican and empire. With this link Caterina and Abel had been able to make moves that led to her sending Esther and Abel to the empire three years later. The meeting with the empress that had followed was the only reason Caterina now walked side by side with Astharoshe.

"A mission," Caterina replied simply.

Astharoshe frowned but didn't say anything on this matter. "I must say, I didn't imagine the Vatican to look quite like this."

Caterina remained silent not sure if she should take that a compliment or an insult. From Abel's reports she knew Astharoshe was brash, hardheaded, and extremely proud of being a Methuselah. She also knew Abel worried if Asthe, as he called her, had noticed his change into his darker form during his last meeting with her. He'd explained to Caterina that he hadn't had time to speak with Asthe after that event.

"How long has he been apart of the AX?"

Caterina stopped in her tracks and looked at the other duchess. It was her turn frown. "Abel's a founding member," Caterina replied after several long moments of mulling this over. "He was the first one to sign on, in fact. You could call him a childhood friend of mine." Caterina started off again. Her heart fluttered. If she'd just given away the fact Abel was older than his twenties she'd have a lot of questions from the duchess shortly.

"You're telling me that idiot was a founding member?" Asthe laughed. "That's harder to see than him being an AX agent."

Caterina just smiled as she started through the halls of the Vatican towards the meeting room. Esther and William were bound to already be there and she suspected Ion Fortuna, the count of Memphis was there as well.

Sure enough, when Caterina, she saw Ion and Esther deep in conversation at the table. William was in the background, speaking with Tres who'd be standing guard outside the room.

Tres looked towards them before he turned and strode towards them. He didn't say a word, his face remaining impassive as always. Tres closed the doors behind him.

Caterina moved to the table and took her seat. The others followed. She didn't glance out the window or even bat an eyelash as she turned her thoughts from what might happen to the matter at hand.

* * *

**(Author's Note: **Now I am missing the members of the AX too much. At this rate I will never get the main book done.**) **


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Trinity Blood: Emperor's Mask

Chapter 2: Into the Catacombs

The dull scent of must filled the air. Abel's white gloves flashed as he thumbed through the filing cabinet. His glasses rested on the top of his head, winter blue eyes scanning the titles which would have been nothing but blurs to humans. He pulled one out and skimmed through the information before tucking it into a small bag he'd brought.

With a small shake of his head, Abel replaced the file. Moments later he pulled out another. He paused. He flipped the file open and started to read through it at speeds which would've made the words blur. Phrases leapt out at him: "assassination of the pope," "end Caterina's meddling," and "plans for war with the empire."

There was more, so much more. Abel flipped through the file until he came to the resent reports. His heart froze as adrenaline pumped through his veins. No, this had to be wrong. Just yesterday a full scale attack had been launched against the empire. All communication was cut making it so Asthe and Ion were unaware of what was happening in their homeland.

The file shook in Abel's hand. He forced himself to keep reading, hoping against hope that there was no report on Seth. His dear, sweet sister, what would he do if the Vatican had killed her? What would he do if only Abel and _he_ remained?

A small breath of relief escaped Abel. There was nothing here about Seth or the empress other than a crusnik had been spotted on the battle field. The crusnik had vanished before they could get much on it other than fact the crusnik had been mistaken as fairy at first.

Abel turned to the last page and nearly dropped the report. Oh, hell! He raced from the room, not even bothering to put the room back in order. He had to get to Caterina to help protect her, Esther, and the two nobles. It was already too late. Everything was too late.

"Stop there, freak."

Gun shots echoed around Abel. Skidding, Abel slid behind a bend of the hall and fell to the floor. Fire thundered over his head. He leapt to his feet and dodged more gun fire. A bullet came so close to his face one lens of his glasses cracked.

Abel tossed his glasses into the air. The gunman reacted to it firing on the glasses. Abel bolted, running faster than he had in years.

Touching his radio, Abel said, "Crusnik to Professor."

There was a pause before William replied, "What's going on, Abel?"

"Are you with her Eminence?"

"Yes."

"Stay there, there's going to be an attempt on her life. Get Tres, if you can."

Abel skidded around the corner. A bullet grazed his back, ripping through the fabric of his cassock.

"Protect her, William," Abel almost pleaded with the man even knowing he would do so. The thought of losing Caterina now was too much for Abel.

"Understood." The radio went silent.

Abel raced towards the window. He didn't have time to waste on these humans. Caterina and the others, all those he cared about, were about to be attacked. _Crash_, glass shattered as Abel threw his lanky form through it. Air rushed passed him. Flipping mid air, Abel managed to slam into the wall. The air was knocked from him as his fingers clung to the side of the stone wall.

Several bullets flew passed him. Abel glanced around. There – his eyes locked on the window to the room the meeting was being held in. He dropped down until he was right above the window. He could just hear the distant sound of Francesco's voice. Quickly Abel swung down and crashed through the window. He released the wall and flew into the room. Glass cut him as he rolled across the floor. Leaping to his feet, he whipped around. He took hold of Caterina.

Abel shoved the table down and put Caterina there. Esther and the two nobles followed.

"Abel," Caterina stared at him for a second before a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Stay down," Abel stated and looked from Caterina to Esther. The girl didn't have her gun on her for which Abel was thankful. "All of you," he turned his gaze on the two imperials.

Straightening, Abel noted the fact both William and Tres had already moved to cover the table. William stood with his sword out and eyes watching the inquisition members before them. Tres had both his guns trained on the mass before them.

Francesco stood at the back of the group and, judging from the scent of human blood, carried the body of the pope with him. Abel's heart sank. He'd lost the child and was about to loss so much more.

"So you planted a trap while Crusnik was distracted," William said, his knuckles white on the hilt of the sword.

Abel glanced at his oldest friend. He could see the logic behind Francesco's plan. The man still had them cornered. They were far from being in clear.

"Abel," Caterina's voice drew Abel to kneel again. "Is there anyway you can get us through to the hall?" she asked, but her eyes told a different story. She wanted to get to his Holiness despite the fact he was already dead.

"No, even the three of us combined would be hard pressed to get there without killing every one of those soldiers. Besides…" Abel trailed off with a glance at the three others behind the table. He couldn't start acting like himself again, not when there were others here who could overhear what he was saying.

"Abel."

He turned his gaze back on Caterina. From the look she was giving him alone, he knew the order she was about to give. A shiver ran through him. If she gave it, this would mean there was no turning back. The members of the AX along with their leader would be on the run.

"I order you drop the order my father gave you."

Abel sighed and closed his eyes before he nodded. "I understand," he whispered. "There has to be something else Francesco is planning since he's not attacked since I arrived," he finished what he'd been saying before. His voice was no longer light, no longer held any of the cheer he had spent thirteen years weaving into his words. No, his voice sounded as it had the centuries following Lilith's deaths: filled with a deep sorrow and far, far more serious than goofy one he'd forced.

"What makes you so certain of that?" Asthe hissed. She didn't seem to notice the sudden change in Abel's voice.

Abel ignored what she just said. "We need to get out of here before he does resume the attack." Abel nodded to the broken window.

Caterina frowned before she gave the slightest of nods, showing she knew the plan he had in mind.

Standing, Abel locked his gaze on Francesco. He moved around the table until he stood between Tres and William. He'd leave it to Caterina to give the plan to the others back there.

"AX-agent, Abel Nightroad, codenamed Crusnik," Francesco started, "better known as the monster of the Vatican and the oldest known living creature on this planet. I figured my sister would send you to make certain I wouldn't move against her."

Abel stiffened at the mention of his age. There were only a few ways he'd know about it: Caterina had told him, which would never happen, he'd found Gregory's journals, which was also unlikely because he'd called Abel "Nightroad" instead of "Nightlord," or he'd found the fake contract.

"Wha—"

Abel didn't even glance back at the table even at the sound of Asthe's question. He couldn't deny the fact that next to _him_ he was the oldest person living. If his precious Lilith still lived she would be the one to hold that "honor," as the Methuselah called it. For Abel it was just a reminder he never seemed able to die. Also living on only one end in sight, that was the curse of being the type of monster he was. Now even that one end was out of sight.

Francesco pulled out an old document from his robes. "I'm ordering you to stand down. You see, I'm not the hold of your contract."

It was hard not to laugh at this foolish man. Instead Abel just smiled as he listened to Caterina quickly telling the others what the plan of escape was.

"You know, that would've worked thirteen years ago," Abel stated. "However the original contract was burned. The one you're holding is nothing more than a fake." His smile vanished. "Also, even if that wasn't a fake, the contract became void the second you broke the agreement in it!" his voice only rose a little with rage boiling deep in him. He didn't let his anger lash out at the human or allow 02 to start pulling him into their grasp.

Francesco ground his teeth, glaring across the room at Abel. There was something else Abel knew to be at work here. Another who had told Francesco now was the time strike. But how would the Orden manage to convince even Francesco to kill his own brother. Abel's eyes narrowed. None of the strings Dietrich used could be seen on this man. So he wasn't being controlled. What then was going on here?

Abel glanced behind him at the others. Williams was kneeling down now, listening to the plan. So was Tres. The only one standing between the mob of hostiles and them was Abel… and the table. It wasn't much, especially since Abel wasn't certain how much damage he could take before thirst caused him to lose complete control over 02. And he'd be damned if he'd allow a single hit to come close to those under his protection. His hand flicked towards his gun, mind racing as his eyes flickered from one soldier to the next.

"The agreement?" there was notable question in Francesco's voice about this. He opened the document and started to skim through it.

Abel shifted, his hand now resting on his gun. There were several people missing from the inquisition. One of which Abel was more than thankful wasn't, Petros. The man would've proven to be major problem when they escaped.

His eyes returned to Francesco just in time to see him pale. A snarl sounded from the man: one of fury and indignation.

"Abel?" Caterina's voice warned him that it was time.

Abel raced around the table and knelt down. "My lady," he said with a slight bow before gather Caterina in his arms.

"Tres, cover our escape," Caterina order as Abel stood and turned.

The others were now being helped or held by one of the Methuselah. Asthe and Ion both cast Abel questioning looks. The two of them seemed to have never noticed his "other" form. Right then, that wasn't as important as making sure all of them made it out of this alive, including Tres. Abel felt the power surging through him and the familiar taunting from 02 to go further. His fangs pushed aside his other teeth, growing just enough only the tips were visible and only if someone looked at him closely.

"Hold on," Abel whispered to Caterina before he raced forward.

"Wait, Tovarish," Asthe started to protest.

Air whipped Abel's hair back as he leapt through the shattered window. Every muscle in his body tensed as the air rushed passed him. The ground was coming at them fast. He held Caterina to him, a daughter him, and his great-some-odd grandchild, someone he couldn't lose no matter what.

The ground slammed into him. His legs bent, absorbing the impact. Abel moved to one side, still holding Caterina just as Asthe and Ion landed. Ion carefully set Esther on the ground and Asthe stepped away from the professor, looking more than happy to do so.

Abel set Caterina down and reached for his radio. "Tres, head for the saints tomb. You know the one," Abel stated. "Also destroy your radio."

"Affirmative," Tres replied before the radio went silent.

Abel unhooked the radio from his ear. Beside him William was doing the same and Caterina was taking off her earrings. She let them fall to the ground to lie by William's radio.

"Esther," Abel held out his hand for Esther's radio. She hesitated before handing it to him. Abel tossed his and hers into the pile before crushing them with his boot. "We need to move," he stated in a low voice and took the lead. Only the lighter colors of the two imperial noble's could be seen as they moved quickly through the shadows. When the reached one of the many entrances into the catacombs, Abel moved so the others could enter first while he hesitated, looking around. There was no one in sight and he couldn't hear the metal boots or the awkward sounds a human could make as they moved. The night was silent.

Abel slipped into the catacombs behind the others.

**(Author's Note: **So much for staying a chapter ahead.**) **


	4. Chapter 3: Plans of Escape

Trinity Blood: Emperor's Mask  
Chapter 3: Plans of Escape

Abel stood in the darkness of the catacombs, watching as the humans blinked to let their eyes adjust a little to the darkness. No matter how long they would try no human could ever see well down here. Asthe and Ion shifted, shooting worried glances in the direction they had come. The group had stopped out of sight of the entrance and they were now taking a short, if not much needed, break.

"Abel," Caterina called him over to where she stood, leaning against the wall.

Abel moved passed the Professor and Esther. The young woman was sitting on the ground, looking as if she could do with some water. William, on the other hand, was fussing over an invention he'd been carrying with him. He kept muttering something about how it might be of use to them before too long. He would then mutter in frustration about how dark it was and how he couldn't see what he was doing.

"There will be light when we reach the tomb," Abel assured him in a low voice as he walked passed. He stopped before Caterina and gave a slight bow.

"How much supplies did we have stored down here?" Caterina asked in a brisk voice. She was dealing with the grief of the pope's death and her other brother's betrayal. Abel knew all too well the emotions which must have been held back by her calm, almost steely façade.

"Enough for a few days, a week if we ration," Abel replied. "If we leave the tomb, I can hunt for the group."

Abel left out the fact that no matter how much food he hunted, he could still become a major danger to the two Methuselah in the group. He'd tell her in private later. Right then, he had no wish to admit it with the two Methuselah in hearing distance or with Esther so close. William was the only other here who knew the reason Abel ate so much or why, if he didn't eat enough, his body temperature drop to inhuman levels. It was only a matter of time before that would start to hint he wasn't who he pretended to be… or wished he could be.

Caterina gave him a look that told him she knew what was on his mind. "How long before it's safe to leave the catacombs?"

"We'll have to leave a day or so after making it to the tomb," Abel stated, his voice low so as not to draw more attention to the two of them.

Asthe was already casting glances in their direction. And, right then, Abel had no desire to explain his sudden change of personality to the child or much else to her. Speaking with Caterina was all Abel needed and wanted to think on.

"At that point we should head for the empire." Abel kept a close eye on Asthe by looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Asthe and Ion will need to be returned home. Also I might be able to get my sister to convince the empress to give you and the others asylum." He'd have to reveal to Caterina at some point that Seth was the empress.

With a nod, Caterina straightened and turned to look at the others in the passage. There was nowhere near enough light for her to see more than a dim outlining of the group. "We're moving," she told them in brisk tones before she fell in next to Abel. "I agree about the empire," she stated in hushed tones before dropping back to speak with William.

Abel could just make out her telling him the plan she and Abel had made. It was just a rough idea. They'd have to make more plans once at Lilith's tomb. Not only that but gather their supplies and the civilian clothing Caterina had stored there just in case such an event happened. A small sigh escaped Abel and he shook his head. This was just a mess.

"Father."

Abel looked to his left sharply, not having heard Esther come join him at the lead.

"What will happen to us now?" she asked.

"You needn't worry, Caterina always has a plan," Abel said, keeping his voice light as he smiled at the girl. He pulled her to one side, just stopping her from tripping over the rubble there. "Watch where you're putting your feet and not me," he advised her.

To keep the tomb's location from others within the Vatican, Caterina had thought it best to keep the passages just as run down as the rest of the catacombs. Abel had protested to this at first, because it disrespected to his beloved's memory. But then, he'd seen the logic to the idea. It was for the safety of all those under Caterina. In the end, Lilith wouldn't have minded at all. She'd just be happy to know she was still remembered at all.

Esther nodded and turned her eyes on the ground. "Where are we going?" she asked at length. "I heard you say it's the tomb of a saint. But what saint?"

"The Black Lady Saint," Abel had to speak passed the lump in his throat as he spoke the title the humans had given Lilith.

"Lilith Sahl?" Esther looked at him and tripped over a piece of fallen ceiling.

Abel caught her before she'd strike the ground. "Yes," he confirmed, but said no more on it.

"Lilith Sahl?" Asthe had moved in behind them. "I've heard that name in the empire's history, but I can't remember where." After a time she asked Ion, "Do you remember that name from the history?"

Ion sniffed. "Of course." He nodded. "Lilith was one of the leaders of our people pre-empire. She joined the Vatican during the war and," – his voice dropped a little – "she was betrothed to the emperor."

Abel pulled a little ahead of the three of them. He wasn't interested in hearing the "history" he'd lived through. It would only bring up bad memories. He shivered.

"Emperor? Agusta has a husband?" Esther asked. "I thought Agusta wasn't married."

"No!" Ion shouted. "Her majesty isn't married."

"The emperor was the founder of the empire," Asthe explained. "He was the hero of a war that happened pre-empire and the one who led our people to the place the empire is now."

"I thought that was the empress?" William had joined the conversation.

"Nope," Ion said, sounding almost smug about this. "The empire is actually a little older than her majesty."

Abel coughed to hide his laugh. If they ever learned her real name was Seth Nightlord, what would they do then? His sister had kept fewer secrets than Abel had but both of them had been lying about their identity for centuries. Abel's part went further than just changing his name. In the past thirteen years he'd gone as far as to change his personality. Only Caterina and William really knew the truth, the only other who had was Havel and he'd died a traitor three years ago.

"The empire is proud of its first leader, but terrans aren't expected to know about him," Asthe said with a small sniff.

"He ruled for only a century while the empress has ruled for over eight."

There was a long pause. "What happened to him?" Esther broke the silence.

"He died in the Human-Methuselah War," Abel told them. It was true enough. Figuratively the emperor did die at the end of the war. The fact remained Abel was still alive and had no desire to ever return as the empire's leader. There was also the fact he didn't diverse the happiness being in the empire again would bring him. The people he'd once known would've blamed him for all this pain, for all the crusniks had wrought on this world and the sorrow he'd caused his sister. Seth had been happy before she'd been forced to hide her identity as a Nightlord and he'd wrecked that happiness.

"How do you know that?" Ion's voice cracked in his shock as he demanded this.

"Err…" Abel pulsed and, turning them, he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Lucky guess?" he caught Caterina's disapproving frown and he bowed his head to her, knowing that she wanted him to be himself. She didn't want him to be the person he'd spent thirteen years pretending to be. But was it really not him? Granted the goof and klutzy parts weren't him, but the rest of it?

Abel turned and started off through the rundown passage once more.

"That was one hell of a lucky guess," Asthe stated. "You certain you didn't run across it while in the empire, Tovarish?"

Abel just grunted in reply, not wanting to make some lame excuse. Besides they were nearly to Lilith's tomb and there were bound to be more important matters to discuss than the past. Like the fact they were planning on heading for the empire. Abel desperately hoped that Asthe and Ion would be able to help them gain an audience with Seth.

Before any of them could comment on his lack of answer, Abel stopped before the carved doors which led into Lilith's tomb. "We're here," he stated and looked up at the carving of the woman on the door. The carving showed the upper half of her body with her arms spread wide as if to welcome those around her into a warm embrace. Her long hair was spread out behind her with two of her four wings easily seen. A warm smile, so much like the one she'd worn in life, was carved on her face.

"What's with the wings?" Ion asked.

Abel ignored this. "Wait here, I'll be back with some light." Abel slipped into the tomb and he stopped, eyes locked on the capsule which held his beloved. He crossed to one of the pillars. Forcing himself to look away from the capsule, Abel knelt down and pulled out a chest from its hiding place behind the pillar.

The chest creaked as he opened it. Little dust rose as the lid slammed back into the pillar which was shocking seeing as this had been opened only a few days ago to renew supplies and put fresher clothes in. Abel gathered five sacks which held the changes of clothes and a bag. He set the sacks and bag down beside the chest. The bag was soon filled with food and water supplies which had been placed in the chest. He took out the lights as well.

At the bottom of the chest was a cloth wrapped around a long, hard object. Abel hesitated before he took the object out. He removed some of the cloth over the hilt of a sword. The hilt had been wrapped until none of its designs could be seen. If he left the sword here there was a small chance of it being discovered. If he took it with him… well, a sword would come in handy when he ran out of bullets at the very least.

Tucked under the remaining bags and to the corner of the chest were emergency clothing for methuselah Abel had kept from when he'd worked with Aran. His son had made certain Abel had some of the clothes he'd once used to go out during the day just in case Abel ever ended up working with methuselah again.

Abel pulled out the clothes and added them to the pile. Quickly he pulled off his priest robes and replaced them with his long, white coat and the turtle neck, black shirt. His boots he replaced with an unarmored pair that looked almost exactly the same. Abel wrapped up Lilith's cross and placed it in one of his pockets. He tied the sword to his belt as well as the holstered gun.

Gathering the items he'd piled, Abel sighed. This never should've happened. Another war and so much more, should never have happened. Abel stood. He cast one last look at the capsule which held Lilith and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, my love, I've failed." With those words, he turned and headed back to where the others waited.

"There you are," Asthe stated, straightening when Abel emerged from the tomb.

Abel smiled and set down the gas lamp, switching it on. A soft light filled the space. "Here." He straightened and held out the bag holding William's civilian clothes to him.

"Thank you," William said with a bow of his head.

Caterina took her bag without a word. Abel turned to Esther and held out the bag. The girl took it with a confused look. "It holds civilian clothes," Abel stated.

Esther took the bag. "What's the plan, Your Eminence?" she asked, looking to Caterina.

Turning from them, Abel slid the pack from his shoulder and placed it against the wall. He knelt down and started shifting through the supplies. As predicted there wasn't that much food here. The water they had was only enough for a day or so underground.

"We're going to head for the empire," Caterina started. "The duchess and count need to be returned home safely." Abel could feel Caterina's eyes on him as she continued, "Abel also has family that lives in the empire. He's agreed they may be of some help."

"Really?" William asked in an interested voice.

At the same time Asthe shouted, "You never said anything about having family in the empire!"

"Yes, really, and it didn't seem important at the time," Abel stated as he continued going through the supplies.

"Not important?" Esther asked and stared at him with wide eyes.

Abel sighed. "It's not like I didn't meet with my sister while there. Where do you think I went when I vanished while at the congress?"

"I thought you were the one who broke into the inner parts of the palace?" Asthe mussed.

Abel stiffened. Well, err, it was true enough because that's where he'd thought Seth would be. But when he'd gotten there it turned out it was someone else entirely. He'd later learned it had been Ion's grandmother who'd switched places with his sister in order to draw out the Orden.

Swallowing, Abel tried not to look nervous. If Asthe really thought it'd been him and if she'd actually heard Baybar's call him "Nightlord" then what?

Asthe started to laugh. "It foolish of me to think that'd been you. You'd never have made it passed the yeniçeri."

Well… Abel really wasn't sure how to take that. On one hand he was glad she didn't think it could be him. On the other he was rather insulted that she thought he couldn't get passed the yeniçeri when he'd trained their founder. It would've been just plain sad if he'd not been able to snick passed Barrack's descendant.

Instead of replying, Abel just grunted and continued to sort the supplies.

"We need to find the best route to the empire on foot," Caterina stated, setting down a piece of fallen ceiling. "Abel, you've traveled several routes that way on foot before."

Abel sighed and pulled out a map from among the supplies. He joined the others around the lamp. "Not too many times. I didn't miss _that_ many trains!" Nonetheless he spread out the map for the others to see. "Let's see… we'll have to avoid roads as much as possible."

Nodding, William folded his arms across his chest and sat down across from Abel. "What about this route." His pipe stem slid across the map, showing an almost direct route through to the empire.

Abel shook his head. "That route would take longer and goes straight through several small towns not listed on the map. Plus the terrain is difficult and there's little shade." He nodded to where Ion and Asthe sat on the other side of the lamp with Esther. "This route would be better." He traced out the route with his finger. It led around all the small towns and most of the major roads.

There was a small, almost worried frown on William's face. Abel glanced from the man to Caterina and back. "There is no way we've enough food for that."

"No," Abel stated, "but we could hunt for the food we need…" it was more than a suggestion but Abel made it seem like one to the younger three.

Caterina nodded. "I agree with Abel. I would rather we go around towns and major roads than risk discovery." She glanced at the nobles and Esther. "We'll move out an hour after Tres arrives."

* * *

**(Author's Note: **New poll up :).

Sorry about the lack of updates. A lot going on right now in my home life.**) **


End file.
